trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowStuck Ancestors.
Hello and this is just a small tribute to the ancestors of The trolls and humans of shadowstuck. Trolls The Talented. Page of time The ancestor of Rennon Ferris. He was as his name places him as a very talented person in anything he did he was just simply the very best. This however gave The Talented a very vain and uncaring demeanor causing even highbloods to think he was a complete and utter Dick.His life ended after many sweeps of battle between the Lowbloods and Highbloods with The Talented challenging a pompous purple blood to a duel which ended with his own head decapicated and placed affectionantly atop of her throne for many sweeps until her own decendent found his broken skull and threw it out a window destroying it completely. The Imperial. Bard of blood The ancestor to Tuerix Davasi. He was a virtuoso of sorts that cared for his fellow lowblood bretheren and their cause joining in several wars with highbloods. He held many quadrant affairs with his captives and fellow fighters. Causing his quadrants to almost always be filled and a certain desendant to aspire to be like him. Even though eventually saving a fiesty yellow blood whom later became his final matesprit. She helped him out on several occasions and was very considerate to his ideal but then ended up strangely culling him one day in a fit of fuiry. Her Admirable Andraste Knight of Doom The ancestor of Veiara Axelis. Her post-scratch is Goethi Axelis. She was a feirce fighter in the alternian army of course run by highbloods. As she one day during a battle realized she was only a uselable slave/pawn to the highblooded bastards she desided to leave the army against the orders of her superiors.Running away from slavery and acting as a sort of troll mercernary. She joined several wars and rebelions agianst her old bosses. Her life becoming a long and saddening mindless loop.She finally joined The Shadower and Listener's rebelion meeting her matesprit after a run in with an enraged heir and again fighting against the ones she once obeyed. She was at the end of her life murdered by her kismesis The Decieved during a horrible duel of wits and strength. The Listener Maid of Void The ancestor of Sirinx Saturn. her post scratch is Dalias Saturn. She was a lime blood. As we all know lime-bloods were treated like freaks and slaves through out beforus. The listener was a slave to a sea dweller who held her low blood servents in a slightly higher way then most of her kin. The seadeller raised the listener for most of her life until the Listener left in search of a fun and hopefilled life to begin. On her many adventures she met her matesprit, who was a energetic adventurer akin to herself and he had a strong desire of a united hemospectrum. The two would tell tales of a world that would be perfect and gave other trolls hope to try and bring these tales to motion. As they gained more followers the Listener would act as a scribe and write down the stories for others in chains to hear and read. This went on gaining the two trolls hot irons that would one day need to be clasped upon their hands, so they would go into hiding and only whispers of the tales would be heard before they would once again become shouts. The Listener kept to her scribes and her listening her dream slowly coming closer to her. The dream of a life without fear or hate. She later abandoned her dream when her caretaker and her moirail were culled alongside her matesprit during a long strife.This caused the Listener to become deaf to others warnings and she went on a bezerk troll hunt for the ender of her comrads lives. She later found the troll who culled them and a giant ass showdown comenced(?) resulting in her own death by the bitch's fan. Her Decendant found her corpse placed beside her matesprit's corpse looking as if they had been moved together. She was turned into a sprite by the fanbitch for Eaglei.She appeared to be happy to help him but when pan fully entered the session she blew herself up and became the last ancestor to go into the dreambubbles to be left alone for a while. The Huntress Theif of Rage The ancestor of Linxia Purris. Her post-scratch is Emeria Purris. She was a happy troll who enjoyed the sounds of rushing waterfalls and the screams of her prey. She spent most of her life culling others of her kind and there lusi for the empress's lusus Glubby. After sweeps of the same thing she joined a group of middlebloods and lowbloods attack the Purple blood bitch and her shit hitting fan. Sweeps of endless culling her friends turned her into a pasifist. She followed the teachings of several prophet like trolls until meeting a group of trolls who desired to unite everyone. However sadly the leader and several followers were murdered causing her moirail to go after the fanbitch. She followed after the troll into battle and acted as a look out, but the battle ended for her when she was captured by the purple blood and placed inside a cage for an entire sweep. Paraded around and treated like a slave.After a really long time then she was hung alongside a misguided cerulean blood.She was later brought back to life as a sprite for Gailex. She however was the only troll sprite to blow-up and the first seen in the dreambubbles with the others finally again left in peace. The belleful The ancestor of Cerpia Caelum and pre scratch of Dedali Caelum. The Musician/The Forelorn Heir of Light The ancestor of Galiex Crucis and the pre scratch of Tekhel Crucis.He was a prophet of sorts and a musician for her Highness. He was considered rather kind and musically talented to the people he played for. He spent most of life traveling and making rather far fetched tales for the slaves of the highbloods causing some to revolt agianst their captors and leave their corpses on the dirty ground. He become a symbol of freedom to the lowbloods that they would paint his symbol on statues and caves. As you would guess the Highbloods were angered by his hymnes that they sent headhunters after him and his badass murder songs. He would go from town to town singing out to the passerbys and he was followed by young and old trolls singing alongside him. As highbloods chased him down he would dissapear in the crowds he had formed. After every attempt of his life was made he would slowly sing louder and louder and his music would become more distorted making a heavy tone to come around the voices of his herd and the highbloods would become consumed by his own words. As his life went on he made a horrid choice, become the bard to the fan bitch. He joined her dark carnival singing and luring many poor brave trolls to their deaths. Sweeps of endless culling for the subjuggulator caused him to take action on multiple occations, first by leading a seething troll to the fan bitch to her hive she ended up dying, then by culling the bitches matesprit but he was then hanged alongside a strong little oliveblood. He was later brought back as a sprite for Linxia. He blew up after Fevenas ancestor detonated him. The Shadower Seer of Breath The ancestor of Eaglei Aquila and pre-scratch of Crowly Aquila. He was a strange and happy guy. He would travel and speak to other trolls. He was generally a well liked guy by the low and midbloods. As he lived his life he met a traveling troll and started dragging her along with him on his travels. (no literally he would drag her around with him for an entire sweep on his lusus.) As they went around speaking and raising the once small sliver of hope for their kin they unknowing brought back a ancient rebellion placing themselves in the center of it all. On several occations they had been threatened by the Fushia and Violet bloods. Taking the threats rather seriously they would go into hiding far away deep into the caverns of old brooding stations and in the mountain sides sometimes meeting and speaking with other trolls.Soon after a bit of time would pass they would come up and spread more tales of things he had seen from what he would not nor never know of as a place called Alternia. at the end of his life he alongside several other trolls were dragged to their sudden deaths many hung or beheaded by the highblood and seadweller, he was beheaded alongside her Highness leaving his matesprit in the crowd watching him die. Sadly leaving her to go on a rampage. His decendent and his chat mate had found his corpse alongside with the Listener. It looked like they had been placed together in the Fanbitch's hive ruins, looking as if they had been placed their together. He was later brought back to life as a sprite for Sirinx. The Aphrodite (?) Sylph of Heart The ancestor of Fevena Zaturo and teh pre-scratch of Ferlus Zaturo. she is the bitch of all bitches.Like her desendent she has been in many quadrants red, ashen, and jet black. She however as most purplebloods go had mental instabilities, she would cull many of her mates. She however unlike her desendent hated lowbloods to the point of culling them without thought or shame. She kept her 'pailing' quadrants for highbloods like herself. She spent most of her life flirting and making up shitty games to enjoy for herself not for her victims. When she reached a certain again she began her life as a very insane yet rather happy subjuggulator. She however liked happy endings for all trolls and placed her kills together with their partners and friends inside her hive's carnival room.She however got to keep the things closest to her until finding a certain 'talented' troll who was SASSY AS HELL. Sadly she culled him in a fight. After many sweeps of culling her stony heart turned warm after culling The Listener and The Shadower. She placed them beside each other probably as a way to atone for their deaths or just cause she shipped it (so hard). She did not die and lived on until the main session (shadowstuck happened) in which she took it apon her self to prototype herself and the other ancestor's corpse (blood and a horn for rennon's ancestor) into sprites for the young trolls this however caused several mishaps she had wanted in their session and she later just blew up the other sprites so they could go into the dream bubbles and live happily together. This however makes a paradox as she and the others shouldn't be their but fuck it. It's now canon. The Decieved Prince of Mind. The ancestor of Triton Starris and pre-scratch of Wellsi Starris. He was known for his cruelty and indifference towards others.He however in the begining was a gullible,happy, and kind troll who taught the lowbloods about reading and other more academic things but this changed, his unrequented flushed feelings for a oliveblood peer caused him to see all lowbloods as pathetic or completely barbaric to the regal highclass.He though a pasafist was a rather good general and won many wars with his small band of loyal blueblooded troops.He actually spent most of his time not in his own battles but in his nice and safe hive reading his journals and his really long books. He spent so much time reading that he would even forget about reality and would instead think of everything as perfect until he went outside or to his matesprit. He is so unlike yet so totally alike his desendant that it would be commical if they ever met. He however unlucky quadrant wise during the first sweeps of his life get three of his quadrants filled.He culled his kismesis in a battle and got a moirailegence with he fushia blood but that ened at her death. He became matesprits with the heart player and stayed in the quadrant for many years longer than the other ancestors lives combined until his eventual death caused by the reckoning in which his corpse was placed inside Veiara's sprite with her lusi Carnifex. He hated this however and ditched her ass for greener pastures.(no he serious ditched her to read in a meadow the second he saw her.) He happily exploded and went into the dreambubbles to go read to the many various dead Tritons (his babies). Her Annavarri/ Her highness Mage of Life The ancestor of Aquari Regalx and pre-scratch of Inulin Regalx. she unlike most of her fushia blooded kin. Adored her servants and would even host little(giant) wriggler day parties for them. Her Highness however most likely did this to mask the fact she would cull their lusus as they were grubs. Just so they wouldn't hate her. She did take it apon herself to become the main caregiver to a small lime blood whom she found "JusT SimplY A PerfecT LittlE GrubleT OF thaT ParticulaR ShadE." She showed a happy behavior around lowbloods seeing herself as just a shiny servent but she did believe in tough love for those who deserve it. She however did not take to being an empress like her Decendant wants to but instead a district ruler finding the idea of taking care of ALL of the trolls to tiresome and gave the job of ruler to the other seadweller,sadly giving himself a small god-complex After leaving the throne room she began following her young and strong-minded friends around and talking of the many prophecies her lusus would send her from the deep abysis it lived in. However allowing the two trolls to lead casued a great strife to begin. She went to take her place as leader in order to protect the lowbloods from more senseless culling. As she went to cull the 'FaithlesS LowlY IdioT!' She entered a strife with the fan-weilding bitch whom she had not realized throught her life was the root of all of her problems. Unfortuently the fight ended with her death.Her corpse was made into a sprite for Tuerix. She however blew up later on. Humans None have yet to be designed nor named please wait. Trivia Um so ya Music apparently is like everything through out the ancestors lives in this stuff i guess. -----Brian. For fevena's ancestor the name may and probably will be changed Raina and Zaire just couldn't think of anything at the time -Brian. Hey psycholamps here. So if you have any ideas for better names for the ancestors please tell us.It would be a BIG help. Oh ya Zi-chan did most of the ships sorry if they suck. :3 If you want me to change anything i'll be happy to help just please don't be offended by the cussing.It's a bad habit of mine. -Psycholamps *Annavarri- Mother mary. This however is the closest thing to loving mother in Gaelic the seconday language of psycholamps (raina) *Andraste- was a ancient warrior. -Some of the ancestors do break the 8 letter barriar we know. Alright have a nice day. Category:ShadowStuck Category:Troll Category:Humans Category:Psycholamps Category:Category:Female Category:Category:male